


Breaking the Innocence

by captaindestiel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this a one shot destiel set in season 9. there is sweetness and sexy times. smut and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Innocence

Dean sighed as he stepped out of the shower, he shook his head like a wet dog, hair spiked in all directions. He looked in the mirror for a moment, trying to decide if he wanted to fix it. He jumped at a loud banging at his motel door. After wrapping a towel around his waist, he headed for the door. Not even thinking about the fact that he's only in a towel he swings the door wide open. Leaning against the door frame was a man drenched in blood who nearly falls over, Dean catches him just in time.

"Cas!" the weakened angel slumped in Dean's arms barely conscious. Dean dragged him to Sam's bed and layed him down gently. The blue eyed man bolted upright and looked lost for a moment.

"Dean?" he groaned in a gravelly voice. Dean tried make him lay back down but the Angel refused. Dean scanned him up and down, he had numerous slashes a cross his chest, neck as well as a few bruises and cuts jagged along his face.

"Dammit Cas, what happened?" Dean asked as he sat down on the bed next to him.

The man paused for a second as if to gather his thoughts, then tilted his head "Dean why are you naked?" Dean looked down and noticed his towel had come undone. It still covered him but wasn't tucked around his waist any longer.

"Ah…right hold on, stay there I'll go get dressed." He secured the towel around his waist and headed to the bathroom. Meanwhile Cas finally laid down, his breathing labored.

Dean slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a ratty t-shirt. He returned to the main room to see Cas sleeping, almost peacefully, though his breathing continued to be heavy. Dean stared at his face as he slept. He had never seen Cas sleep and it was entrancing, strange to say the least. he didn't want to wake him but he had to treat his wounds and couldn't let blood get all over Sammy's bed.

He gently shook the man's shoulder and whispered "Cas…Cas come on man, wake up." the Angel grunted and moaned in his sleep, he shook his shoulder a little harder.

"Mmm…Dean..." Cas moaned unconsciously. unaware of what he said. Dean stopped shaking his shoulder for a moment. He waited to see if he would say anything else but he remained silent. He called the injured man's name a little louder and the he finally woke up.

Dean sighed in relief and questioned him again. "Cas, what happened?" Blue met green as Cas looked up.

"I was ambushed by three fallen angels as I was walking down an alley."

Dean sighed "Dammit Cas, why would you do that and why haven't you healed yourself?" the Angel grunted in pain grasping his shoulder.

"My grace is weakened, I don't have the power to heal anything at the moment."

Dean sighed and scratched his head "Hold on I'll get the first aid kit, take off your shirt."

Cas obeyed and fumbled with the buttons on his dress shirt as Dean crossed the room to get the first aid kit. He headed back to see Cas still only had two buttons undone. Dean sighed yet again.

"Come on Cas, what's taking so long?"

The injured man looked frustrated "I still have problems with human clothes Dean, it takes me a minute."

Dean sat the box on the table next to them and leaned to down to unbutton the shirt much to the angel's surprise. Dean thought he saw his face turn red for a moment but decided it was probably just his imagination as he went back to working on the buttons of the dress shirt.

Dean finally finished his task as Cas shrugged the coat and shirt off his shoulders. Cas wasn't nearly as broad as Dean, but he was still very fit, as he breathed in and out Dean noticed his chest muscles flex slightly each time, showing off how fit Cas really was.

Lost in thought, Dean turned his attention to the largest gash across the well formed chest, finally remembering what he was supposed to be doing. Thankfully Cas hadn't noticed Dean staring, he was still a bit out of it and usually lost in his own world anyway.

Dean pulled his eyes away from Cas and fumbled through the first aid box on the table. He turned back to see the curious man staring at him their noses inches apart. Dean felt his face turn hot as he cleared his throat. "Cas…we've talked about this…personal space."

The Angel replied, his voice rough. "My apologies" He leaned back and Dean sighed in relief. he actually didn't mind but he didn't want Cas to notice how red his face was. Dean set to work on the wounds. He and Sam have been hurt countless times, you could say he was a pro at first aid. After he finished he looked up to see those baby blues staring, as if into his soul. Dean got up off the bed quickly and stumbled over his words

"Uh…there you go, that should hold you up, I've bandaged Sammy enough times, so that should help." Dean turned to walk away but a tug on the back of his shirt halts him.

He turned to see those bright eyes, staring into his soul again, "Dammit Cas" Dean cursed as he leaned toward the Angel, his lips brushed against him gently savoring the taste as Cas eyes widened then closed as he returned the kiss.

He fumbled his fingers through Dean's messy hair, still damp from the shower. Dean's hand instinctively grasped the back of Cas neck as he pulled him deeper into the kiss. A small moan escaped the angel's throat as the kisses became more passionate.

Dean reacted by crawling on top of Cas, their kisses not ceasing during the movement. Dean was careful to keep his weight off Cas's wounds as he hovered over him. He pulled back to give them a moments breath, then leaned in to kiss the man's scruffy jaw line. Trailing his mouth down his neck as he felt the body beneath him shudder and jerk.

"Mmm…ah…D-Dean." He pulled back in response to observe the flustered Angel. There was lust in his bright blue eyes, opposed to the innocence that usually reflected there. Dean continued to stare as the angel's breathing became heavy.

Dean never thought he'd see this side of Cas. It was new, down right dirty, and Dean was loving every second of it. He brushed his nose gently across the man's left ear, lips occasionally caressing it.

Cas shook harder, taking in the scent of leather and bodywash as he clutched the fabric of the back of dean's shirt "Had Dean always smelled so good?" he thought. the thought was interrupted by Dean's phone ringing.

"Son of a bitch." Dean groaned in irritation as he left Cas ear, grabbing his phone off the end table. Cas allowed a moment to breathe as Dean answered the phone, his body still twitching.

Dean flipped open the phone. "Hello?" he answered in a disgruntled tone. Cas stared at Dean's profile, it was breathtaking. For a human Dean was very attractive, beautiful even. "Sammy what do you want?" Dean asked aggressively.

"Nothin just to let you know I won't be back from research with Bobby until tomorrow."

Dean sighed "Alright." Dean went to close the phone but the voice on the other side continued.

"Are you alright Dean?"

He sighed in response "Yes Sam, I'm fine."

Sam huffed "Alright see you tomorrow."

Dean hung up. He sighed heavily and turned back to Cas, the angel's eyes locked on him still. "Dammit Sam." Feeling the moment was ruined Dean begin to move to get off Cas but was halted when the angel pulled him into a deep kiss. Dean gasped in surprise before returning the kiss.

Breathing speeding up again, their tongues explored the others mouth until they had no choice but to come up for air. Dean took this opportunity to yank his shirt over his head and toss it to the side. Cas continued to stare, his eyes fixated on Dean's broad chest and shoulders, heaving in and out with each heavy breath. Dean pressed his form against Cas, thier chests touching, he felt the body below him wince and he pulled back once more.

"Ah dammit, I'm sorry Cas. I forgot you were hurt."

The Angel laid his palm against Dean's face "it…is not of import" Cas labored. Dean smiled and began to kiss down his neck again, trailing lower down his chest to the spot where skin met dress pants.

Dean unbuckled Cas's belt and slid the pants down slightly to run his tongue along the man's hips. Cas felt his whole body shudder at the touch, a loud moan escaped his lips.

A slight laugh was heard from below as Dean enjoyed that Cas was mere putty in his hands. He tugged at the pants once more, bringing them to the other man's knees, exposing his erected length. He tenderly ran his fingers across it as his nose grazed it. Cas shook violently under him at the touch. Dean then slid his tongue along the length causing Cas's back to arch as he gripped the sheets.

Dean smiled slyly "I bet I've got you harder than the pizza man ever could." Dean chuckled at his own joke and proceeded to fully drink Cas in, sliding his warm tongue against the twitching need. The Angel moaned so loud that he bit his lip in an attempt to silence him self. Dean could still hear the moaning trapped in Cas's throat as he slowly continued to drag his tongue a cross the twitching man. Dean pulled back for air, Cas still firmly in his grip. He could have sworn those blue eyes had became even more lustful. Their owner barely managed to speak

"D-Dean…please…I need you…" The man moaned again as Dean ran his tongue along the length one last time before removing his own pants. He crawled back on top of him and pressed their bodies together once more. This time without the hassle of clothing, skin to skin.

Cas gazed into those bright forest green, eyes full of passion as he ran his fingers gently down Dean's back. Dean's eyes closed slowly until his senses knew nothing but the angel's touch. He moaned as the hands slid lower, much lower. Until they reached the spot that Dean had not experienced before his back arched, still hovering over Cas as his entranced was teased and stroked.

"C-Cas...ah...please..." the Angel smiled mischievously as his fingers continued to work.

"Yes Dean?"

The green eyed man gasped as Cas slowly slid a finger in, pumping in and out as Dean moaned loudly his arms shaking, barely able to keep himself from collapsing on top of an injured Cas. Dean wasn't expecting this turn of events. He was usually the one in control, as he had been just a moment ago. His back arched and he moaned again as Cas slid a second finger in, repeating the previous motion only faster. Dean felt his knees buckle and fell directly on top of Cas, panting heavily he raised his head to look into the lustful angel's eyes.

He gasped as he felt fingers pull free. His body shuddered as Cas gingerly kissed him. A chuckled escaped the angels lips. Cas was laughing. Dean, still naked on top of the giggling man, looked offended.

"What the hell are you laughing at Cas?" the Angel let out one last chuckle and ran his fingers through Dean's short hair.

"You're adorable Dean, getting all flustered like that so quickly." Dean huffed as he felt his face turn red. "Well sorry Cas, being with a dude is kind of a new experience." Cas smiled and pulled Dean's face to his and gently kissed him. He then proceed to roll on top of the larger man, resting in his lap.

"Don't worry Dean, I'll be gentle." He proceeded to kiss down Dean's neck, leaving little love bites as he ventured lower. Dean finally catching on, grasped Cas's dark hair, halting the Angel halfway down his chest.

"Woah...wait a minute Cas. Are your trying to say I'm the bottom?"

Cas looked up "Of course Dean, I'm a celestial being, I'm the one with all the power." The Angel answered in a matter of fact tone.

Dean sighed "F-Fine...just be careful."

The Angel answered through the kisses trailing along dean's body "Of course."

As he proceeded lower his nose and lips grazed Dean. it was light, quick, but it still caused Dean's hips to buck slightly as he felt warm breath in contact with his dick. The Angel smiled as he grasped Dean in his hand, pumping slowly as Dean's breathing increased. As an angel, Cas could hear more than humans, he listened carefully as Dean's heartbeat increased, his breathing became more labored as Cas began to pump faster. Dean was close already, and he knew it. He felt his muscles tighten, ready for that much needed release. It didn't come however.

Cas, knowing Dean was close stopped the motion immediately. Dean tried to hold back a whimper but Cas heard it none the less. Twitching and slightly irritated, he sat up scowling at the smirking Angel, who was still resting in Dean's lap.

"What the hell Cas?!" before he knew it Cas had closed in, his lips a hairs breath from Dean's ear.

"I can't have you cumming so soon Dean, I'm still having fun." Dean shuddered at the words whispered in his ear, gripping the sheets as he felt a slight bite and warmth that followed it. Cas's tongue explored Dean's ear, in response Dean moaned and felt his whole body shudder. Cas ceased and clambered off the bed, grabbing his trench coat.

Dean sat up puzzled "That's it man? You're just leaving?" his back still to Dean, he pulled something out of his coat.

"No Dean, I was getting this." he held up a small bottle of lube.

"Dude you just carry lube with you?"

He nodded then climbed back into the bed with Dean. He stared at the man who was still trying to process why Cas carried lube around. "What?" he asked as Cas continued to stare.

"Turn over." Cas ordered.

Dean looked lost "What?"

Cas's eyes darkened "Turn. Over."

Dean obeyed turning over on his stomach.

Putting the bottle of lube between his teeth, Cas then slid his hands under Dean's hips, hoisting his lower half up, leaving Dean exposed. He felt his face turn red as the Angel lifted him up with ease. Dean was embarrassed, as he damn well should be he thought. Keeping one hand on Dean's hip, he removed the bottle from between his teeth. Not even bothering with how cold it was, he poured some on dean's exposed backside.

"Dammit Cas, that's cold!" to which the Angel responded by immediately sliding two fingers into the newly slippery entrance. The man gasped at the unexpected act, raising his hips unexpectedly while he gripped the sheets. Cas proceeded to slide his fingers in and out, free hand grasping Dean's apparently very sensitive hips. The larger man found him self surprised as he pushed his hips further back, wanting more.

"C-Cas..." the movement ceased, blue eyes fixated on Dean.

"Yes Dean?" his free hand grasping Dean's hip.

"P-please...Cas...I...want..." Cas leaned forward, pulling Dean's hair back, he whispered in his ear.

"You want what Dean? You have to say it." Dean whispered then took in a breath.

"I want..." he began to pant. "Cas...I want...you to Fuck me...p-please."

Dean wanted to dip his head down but the Angel still had a fist full of Dean's hair.

"Good boy." Cas breathed into his ear. the Angel pulled back, releasing Dean's hair and sliding his fingers slowly out of him. Cas proceed to rub against Dean, readying him self. Dean subconsciously raised his ass further in the air.

"Are you ready Dean?" Cas asked as he positioned him self.

"Yes...p-please..." Dean pushed him self against the Angel, causing him to groan.

"Ugh..." the Angel moaned, grasping Dean's hip, he slowly entered him. Dean cried out in pain as Cas was half way in. "Dean? Do you want me to stop?" Dean panted, it hurt but it felt damn good too.

"N-no Cas...keep going...I'm fine..." the Angel obeyed and slid further in. Dean gasped again but this gasp was followed by a slight moan as he felt Cas inside him. Grabbing both Dean's hips, he began pumping in and out of Dean, slowly. Dean bit his lip, gripping the sheets as he pushed back into the other man.

"Faster Cas...faster..." he begged. The Angel obeyed as he picked up the rhythm, sliding in and out of Dean as fast as he thought the man could handle. Dean let out a loud moan as Cas hit his sweet spot, he wanted more. "Harder...Cas...Fuck me harder!"

Picking up speed, the sound of skin slapping together Cas pumped as hard as he could. Dean knew he was close, so was Cas. The angel pumped a few final times before releasing into Dean. Feeling the warmth inside him Dean came hard, causing him to collapse on he bed, panting. Cas collapsed with him. Both out of breath, they laid there a moment. After a few moments Cas pulled out of Dean and rolled onto the bed beside him. Dean smiled through his heavy breathing, resting his hand against the angel's sweaty face.

Blue eyes lit up as the smile was returned. Dean finally catching his breath sits up, Cas following suit. While Dean gathered his thoughts he felt himself pulled into a tender kiss, arms wrapped around his neck. The Angel pulled back and smiled yet again. Dean laid down, exhausted, he felt Cas snuggle up to his chest.

"What are we gonna do when Sam comes back tomorrow?" Cas questioned.

Dean laughed "Tell him to leave?" the Angel chuckled, then buried his nose into Dean's chest.

"I love you Dean." closing his eyes he intertwined Cas's fingers with his own.

"Good night Cas, I love you too."

-the captain destiel


End file.
